Advanced Techniques (SST)
Zig-Zag Boxing Zig-Zag Boxing (or ZZB for short) is basically pressing right and left very fast while your character attack animation is playing. some characters are really good with this, looge is a perfect example. ZZB makes balancing characters a little harder, because the longer the animation is = the better it's ZZB is. there is a way to fix this though, according to JP: "Well, it's possible to restrict the character movement while X animation is playing. So I can basically do this: "If X animation is playing while character is in X direction, set character direction to X." he said. Why does it happens? nobody knows why exactly does this happens, but it's probably because the hitbox resets every time you turn around, making it deal damage again, even though it shouldn't at all. surprisingly though, JP really liked this. even though it wasn't supposed to be an actual thing. "It makes balancing the game harder, but yeah I do like how it makes some characters different. It's like how Looge needs ZZB in order to rack up percent and has the best Ladder combo, while Sonec needs Auto to rack up percent, and then using Spin Desh to kill." he said. Juggling Juggling is a technique where you get under an opponent and attack below them or at their feet to keep them up in the air so they can't deal any damage back to you. This is a very important technique to master as it can make the opponent take a lot of damage without being able to deal much to in return, allowing for the player to create a big lead in % or catch back up if they were behind. Sonec's Jugglebox Sonec's jugglebox is a now patched glitch from the DSB that created a special hitbox far above Sonec when he uses spindesh. This could be used to create incredibly effective juggles with little risk for trading hits because Sonec is so far below (this was especially important on Batlefeld as characters juggling normally at the top can be killed if they take a couple errant hits). It is also incredibly good at killing since Sonec doesn't need to be high in the air to get the kill, meaning he can kill on IOFO with little to no Laddering. A good example of juggling with Sonec's Jugglebox can be found here. Laddering Laddering is when two players at mid to high % hit each other with their jabs, knocking both of them up in the air. This allows players to hit each other again, boosting them up further and so on until someone gets killed off the top. Who ends up dying depends on the characters and their percents. The player that is most likely to survive is said to have Ladder Advantage. This makes Laddering is a very risky technique since you often don't know who has the Ladder Advantage. Usually this benefits the characters who have smaller bodies and have attacks that send more upwards rather than to the side. Sonec is a character that benefits a ton from Laddering since he can use spindesh to get out of a bad Laddering scenario as well as use it to continue a juggle if the opponent tries to bail from the Ladder. The Jugglebox on Spindesh can even be used to get a kill after Sonec gets killed on the Ladder. Here is a video showcasing the importance of laddering. Pika's "special tech" this is another thing that was indeed a bug while making Pika. it was happening only with the Player 2, because of a single mistake. after that, he thought it would be cool to make that a "special tech" to make Pika playable at least. to do it, it's simple, you use your leaf, then while it's active, you turn to the other side and use leaf again. it'll create another leaf, and will change the first leaf's direction. Category:Competitive Category:Supre Smesh Trash